


Секрет, который знают все

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Stranded
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Джон перестаёт носить униформу на две тысячи второй день после прибытия.





	Секрет, который знают все

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [here is the secret that everyone knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166452) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Предупреждение: АУ после первого сезона, автономия.

Джон перестаёт носить униформу на две тысячи второй день после прибытия.

День ничем не примечательный. Третий день недели по атозианскому календарю, сегодня очередь Джона лететь на материк с очередным рейсом.

Хотя само число обладает приятной симметрией, так что Джон считает, что этот день вполне подходит.

\--

То, что у них с Родни, это всё началось ещё на 486 день. Тогда он думал, что это совершенно случайное и ничего не предвещавшее число. Несколько недель спустя он проснулся посреди ночи, шлёпнул Родни по затылку и сказал: "О, боже, ну ты и придурок!"

Если уж начистоту, то всё это началось гораздо раньше, может даже ещё в пору двузначных цифр. Но именно на 486 день Родни вошёл в его комнату и сказал: "Знаешь, дело в том...", а потом ухватил его за загривок, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

Джон помнит, что тогда он подумал, что вот сейчас-то я должен перестать считать, но числа просто продолжали сами отсчитываться дальше в его голове.

\--

Последний раз они отмечали Рождество на 2430 день.

Это было одно мученье, по крайней мере пару последних лет. Учитывая атеистов и людей не из западных стран, у них больше людей, которые не празднуют Рождество, чем тех, кто празднует. И тем более на Лантии нет ничего, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающего хвойные деревья.

\--

Они с Родни стали жить вместе где-то к концу шестой сотни. Джон даже не знает, когда именно, потому что он даже не помнит, чтобы давал согласие на переезд. Просто однажды он окинул взглядом свою жалкую комнатушку и понял, что там ничего особо и нет, кроме пары носок и давно потерянной Родни пиратской копии "Пятого элемента".

Он обменял носки на стрижку и подарил ДВД Родни в подарок на 642 день, Родни настаивал, что это — его день рождения.

–-

Как-то ночью между 2756 и 2757 Джону приснился первый кошмар про Землю. Хотя нет, у Джона уже были все виды кошмаров про то, как он возвращается и обнаруживает, что всё уничтожено, что рейфы узнали про Землю, что её захватили зомби и прочие, вполне нормальные кошмары.

Но этот — первый, где Земля выступает злодеем.

Сон особенно ужасает своей реалистичностью и предельной правдоподобностью. Если они когда-нибудь снова установят контакт с Землёй, всё, что у него сейчас есть, у него могут отобрать — и, вероятно, отберут. Начнут с Родни и продолжат до тех пор, пока не поглотят его целиком, высушат и оставят его умирать под небом с не тем набором звёзд.

Он просыпается весь взмокший и ему срочно надо наружу, на воздух. Родни, который знает его лучше всех, шепчет: "Да, да, иди," и "Ты лучше свяжись со мной по радио, прежде чем сделать какую-нибудь глупость".

Он бежит и бежит и бежит, пока не всходит солнце.

\--

Они с Родни поженились ещё — о, боже, неужели это было так давно? — на 1553 день.

Вела церемонию Тейла. Она была на большом сроке беременности и выглядела попеременно то совершенно сияющей, то словно её сейчас стошнит на чьи-нибудь ботинки при малейшем поводе. Ронон торжественно держал кольца, им потребовалось посетить восемь миров, чтобы найти их. В нужный момент он передал им кольца, чтобы Джон и Родни могли их надеть. Они поцеловались и всё, один простой шаг навсегда изменил всю жизнь Джона.

Элизабет не сказала ни слова, потому что это они с Радеком сами всё это начали.

\--

На 3020 день они получают входящий код КЗВ.

Они даже не сразу поняли, что это такое. КЗВ уже отправили своё старое резервное устройство, небольшую коробочку с узнаваемой подписью, и оно ударилось в щит.

— Опустить щит, — говорит Элизабет и Джон не может оторвать взгляд от её побелевших рук, сжимающих консоль управления.

На мониторах зала врат появляется лицо Сэм Картер.

— База "Атлантида". Это КЗВ. Как меня слышите?

— Слышим громко и чётко, — говорит Элизабет. — Полковник... — она замолкает и исправляется, — генерал Картер.

— Рады снова слышать ваш голос, доктор Вейр, — улыбается Картер. — Нам потребовалось много времени, но как только сможем, мы направим к вам корабль, чтобы сменить вас.

Элизабет оглядывается на всех вокруг, на Зеленку, на Ронона и Мико, на Тейлу и Форда и маленького Торрена Эйдана, на Джинто, Чака, Карсона и, наконец, её взгляд останавливается на Джоне. Он кивает.

Элизабет выпрямляется, расправляет плечи, делает глубокий вдох и произносит:

— В этом нет необходимости.

\--

Они нашли МНТ на 1671 день.

— Если кто-нибудь попросит, — сказал тогда Джон. — Если кто-нибудь попросит уйти, мы можем отправить его домой.

Ни один человек не попросил.


End file.
